As a preparation masking the unpleasant taste of pioglitazone or a salt thereof, the following preparation has been reported. A solid preparation containing 1) a basic medicinal component having an unpleasant taste, 2) a saccharide, 3) a polyanionic polymer, 4) a corrigent and 5) carboxymethylcellulose (patent reference 1: WO02/30400).